


All Caught Up

by lydz



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Bondage, Reader has some issues, might be some secret plot in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydz/pseuds/lydz
Summary: You have to take care of a prisoner--in more ways than one
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	All Caught Up

The most pathetic job in the First Order: making sure prisoners didn’t die before they were needed. Sure, you were still an officer and mainly did the paperwork for one of the Generals, but you were still low ranking, which meant you often got chucked into shifts that no one else wanted to do. Sometimes you’d get lucky and there would be no prisoners to take care of--but you weren’t so lucky tonight.

You found the prisoner in a different interrogation chair than usual, a similar one that still had him upright, with shackles that secured his feet and a strap that went across his chest. His hands were bound in cuffs, resting at the waistband of his pants. His face looked flushed; maybe from the strain from the position he was in or the embarrassment of being captured? 

He spoke as soon as he spotted you. “Oh, hi.” He flashed a smile at you when you didn’t respond. “So, I’m Poe, what’s your name?” He almost sounded condescending, and you had to grit your teeth to not lash out at him. You knew who he was. The whole _First Order_ knew. A Commander and ‘the best’ pilot in the Resistance. You wanted to laugh – all that didn’t do him much good, considering he ended up in here.

He frowned as you came forward, a canteen in your hand.

“You don’t look like you belong here.”

You stopped in front of him, trying to keep a blank look on your face even though a part of you wanted to question his statement. He was looking you over, smiling to himself. “Hm, yeah, much too beautiful for the First Order.”

You scowled and grabbed the cuffs, yanking him forward so his body would jerk in the restraints - hopefully to cause some discomfort. Except instead of hearing any sort of painful sound come from him, all that tumbled from his lips was a low grunt from his throat. You first noticed the fluttering of his eyes, then his hands trying to twist in the cuffs.

What the fuck?

He went slack in the chair and you immediately let go of the cuffs, trying to figure out what just happened--that definitely _wasn’t_ a sound of pain. 

You were confused, but you couldn’t think about this right now - You still had to check almost every other cell on the block before the end of your shift.

“You’re lucky I’m here, otherwise you’d be _dead_.” You spat the last word. Of all the prisoners, it had to be a damn Resistance fighter. You opened the canteen and brought it to his lips, not waiting for him to adjust before pouring water into his mouth. A steady stream ran down his chin and neck and onto his shirt. You couldn’t help but notice the way his throat moved, bobbing up and down as he swallowed and how the droplets of water that ran down his neck glistened and mixed with his sweat. 

It almost made you want to lick it.

You blinked, ripping away the canteen before he was done. This was... weird. Sure, you wouldn’t deny that he was attractive and seemed generally more pleasant than anyone you had interacted with this week but--were you really that desperate? This was a prisoner, for fuck’s sake. You stalked toward the door before you could have any more intrusive thoughts, but his voice rang out just as you slammed the door shut, his cheery tone grating on your nerves.

“Good seeing you.”

* * *

A while later, walking past the door of his cell to get to another, you heard rustling and what you thought to be metal scraping together. Intrigued, you pressed your ear to the door only to hear the rustling sound again and the prisoner’s voice.

Being as quiet as you could, you deactivated the blast door and pulled it open manually--thanking the Maker they were oiled on routine, making it easy to slide open and then closed again. You took a step forward and peered around the screen that blocked the view of the entrance. You did not expect to see what was happening before you.

The prisoner, Poe, had managed to undo his pants and was stroking his cock with both hands. An awkward angle and position, considering his restraints didn’t allow much movement. His chin was resting on his chest, watching as he tried to make his hands work in a way he wasn’t used to. He began cursing under his breath.

You noticed then. His cock. It looked big even in his hands, and the way his fingers gripped it made your mouth water. His breathing got quicker as he tried thrusting his hips into his hands, but it didn’t seem to do the trick. “Fuck. FUCK.” He exhaled loudly, but it ended being an almost strangled cry, and your eyes widened. You found yourself squeezing your thighs together to relieve some of the pressure that had mysteriously risen there. Why were you even watching this man, this prisoner, touch himself?

You couldn’t deny that the way his neck glistened with sweat turned you on, or the way his dirty, scruffy hair still looked like it would be soft to run your fingers through, or the way his hands, rough and calloused, would feel on your smooth skin. The thought sent a shiver down your spine.

Feeling emboldened, you took a step out from behind the wall “Having some trouble?”

His eyes shot up to you as you stood with your back straight, hands folded behind you. He stilled his movements but didn’t make an effort to hide himself or pretend he was doing something else.

“Were you watching me?” He had a smug look plastered on his face, and you sneered.

“Don’t flatter yourself, _pilot_.“ You moved to stand directly in front of him.

“It sort of seems like you were watching me.”

He gazed over you, his eyes travelling up and down your figure before reaching your face. You thought you saw his hand tighten around himself once, as he smiled at you through hooded eyes.

“You’re flushed.”

You’d already had enough, so you grabbed one of his forearms and ripped it to the side, his wrists still bound together by the cuffs causing both of his arms to move with the action. His length bounced free from his grip and it rested hard against his stomach where his shirt had ridden up. You glanced at it, admiring the way the low light made the veins down its side stand out. You liked how a drop of precum was about to drip down his length.

You touched the very tip of his cock with a finger, and when it jolted, you couldn’t help but chuckle. “Seems like you might need some help.”

“Could you?” His voice was low, now, with just a hint of amusement still there. But when you looked at him, he stared at you with wide, dark eyes. Pleading.

“Hm.” You wrapped your hand around his length, and he let out a groan from his throat. It was thick and heavy in your hand, and it throbbed as you began stroking it.

“Ahh--good, so good.” You studied his face as he moaned, words falling from his lips. His brow was pulled together in concentration.

“Look at you. What could have possibly gotten you so riled up?”

He let out an amused huff. “I might – might have a thing for cuffs.”

“Ahh. One perk of being captured, then.” You let out a chuckle, you couldn’t help taking a dig at him. Had to remind him his place in all this and the power you had over him. After all, he was just a mere prisoner in here and you, an Officer of the First Order, were put in charge of him. You would always have the upper hand here, and you would make sure he knew that in some way.

“You have such a pretty mouth,” he whispered, barely taking his eyes off it as you spoke, and you had an idea of what he wanted.

You instinctively licked your bottom lip. “Is that so?” 

He hummed in response, closing his eyes for a second. Without letting go of his length, you kneeled to one knee and gave the tip of his cock a tentative lick. He exhaled all his breath at your action. _Well, no point being shy now._

You wrapped your lips around his length and took him in about half-way, swirling your tongue as you went. You felt his hands shake above you as he clung to his own shirt, the only thing he could properly hold on to. You gripped the base with your hand where you couldn’t quite reach with your mouth and began moving back and forth over his length.

His breaths turned into moans as you moved up and down his cock, slowly taking more and more of him until he was at the back of your throat. You stilled and swallowed around him, and he choked. “You’re so good. Your mouth is so wet and warm for me. I knew it would be. I knew.”

You increased your pace, and he began to thrust his hips into you as best he could, his cock continuing to hit the back of your throat. “Yes, yes, you take me so well. You’re so beautiful. Too good. Too good.” 

You stopped paying attention to his words. He sure seemed to love the sound of his own voice. 

His cock was throbbing and pulsing on your tongue, signaling that he was close, when he breathed, “You feel so good, baby.” You instantly recoiled at _that_ pet name and shot up, wiping your mouth on the back of your sleeve.

“Wait, wait, please.” His eyes were blown wide as he pleaded with you, trying to move against his restraints, but you just shot him a nasty look. This wasn’t the time for cutesy names. You didn't need praise. This wasn't for your mutual benefit. You needed to remind him that you were controlling this situation.

Still, though--he _was_ on the edge and you found yourself desperately wanting to push him over. “Shh, no need to make a scene.” You wrapped your hand around his cock again, eagerly stroking it, making sure to cover his entire length with your left-over spit.

“Maybe I’ll just leave you here after _that_. Like this, needy and wanting, hm? Bound and unable to finish?”

“No, no, don’t!” You’d never heard a Resistance fighter beg so prettily in all your time with the First Order.

“What will you give me in return?” You raised an eyebrow at him. 

He didn’t say anything for a moment, weighing his options or figuring out what he could possibly give an officer of the First Order.

“Anything.”

You scoffed “Yeah.. right.”

“I’ll make you cum. Or- or I can get us off this ship and out of here?”

Your hand increased its pace at his proposition, and he threw his back and let out a long moan.

You scoffed again. “What makes you think I would want any of that from you?”

He sighed, turning his head to the side to face you. “I know.” He said breathlessly, “I can see it in your eyes.”

Your eyebrows pulled together as you studied him. His eyes were deep and warm, kind when he looked at you. Something you hadn’t experienced for a long time--barely anyone took a second glance at you. You tried to reason with yourself that he was only interested because of the... precarious situation you were in. But it couldn’t be, not with the way he stared into you, into your soul, like he knew you.

You shook your head, holding in a sigh that wanted to escape. _How long did this man last?_

Your eyes left his and rested on his lips, and you had a sudden urge to taste them. You tilted your head enough so that your lips were just barely brushing his. 

Low enough for him to hear and feel your lips move against his, you whispered, “Cum pilot, cum for me now.” 

You licked at his bottom lip, and you felt him shake, letting out a stunted breathy moan which fanned across your face. You looked down just in time to see his cum spurt out in long thick ropes, landing on the floor in front of you and then dribbling over your hand. You stroked him slowly through the aftershocks, your faces still close together. 

Before you could move away, he pressed his lips fully into yours, shocking you. 

It seemed to take you both by surprise, and you didn’t manage to kiss him back before he pulled away. He searched your eyes again before raising an eyebrow, that smug look on his face returning. “Thanks for your help, sweetheart”. You rolled your eyes. _Did he ever give it up?!_

You wiped your hand on the thigh of his pants rather carelessly and took a step back, silently assessing the situation. You didn’t help him as he stuffed himself back into his pants, even though he struggled with the cuffs still around his wrists. When he was done, he tried combing his hands through his hair as best he could, letting out a sigh. He looked at you as you remained silent. “So…?”

You let out the most exaggerated sigh you could and glanced at the door and then back at him, hesitating for a moment before coming up beside him to press the button that would release the restraints. He almost fell when the strap across his chest came loose, but he steadied himself, looking around the cell for his next move. But you gripped the cuffs and pulled him along behind you, shoving the blast door open and stepping through. You pulled out your gun from its holster on your side and shot the camera on the wall that was facing the cell door.

“Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” He seemed amused, looking down both ends of the corridor.

“Can’t go back now,” you replied as you yanked on his cuffs again, turning down the corridor toward another set of blast doors.

He huffed out a breath as you pulled him along again. “Careful with those sweetheart-- or we’ll have to go round two.”

You groaned and pulled on his arm instead. “Uh just… shut up!”

You hoped this wouldn’t be a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at louderrthanthunderr


End file.
